


Something may be broken

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: A letter Eliot wrote to Q (my canon)





	Something may be broken

My secret, 

Something may actually be broken. I grew up in a life I couldn't stand. I found magic, mostly because of how much I hated the kid who tortured me every day. I stared him down and wished with all the will I had that he would just die. Next thing I know he steps out into the street and gets hit by a bus. I knew my family wouldn't believe me so I kept quiet. Next thing I know I'm finding ways to control it. Self medicating. Cigarettes and whatever alcohol I could find. A few years later I find myself taking some crazy ass exam. By some miracle I passed. I was now in Brakebills. I was told I was a magician. My specialty was telekinesis- a form of physical magic. I studied for the first time in my life cause no matter what, I couldn't be sent home. I needed to be here. I actually excelled here. My family always said I'd be a failure but here I was powerful and did well. Fast forward to now... I'm a king. An actual king. They need me, they respect me, and I think I need them too. I made my own family out of those that needed me in their lives as much as I needed them in mine. I gave this letter to you cause I knew you'd understand. This is my home now. As fucked up as it is and even lacking magic this is still the most magical place in the world to me cause it's a place that needs me as much as I need it. For Fillory! - High King Eliot


End file.
